1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera that makes it possible to operate an item desired by a user even in a case where the image capturing apparatus is locked against operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have become widespread in recent years and now are being used also in photo studios that have been employing conventional silver-halide cameras. In a photo studio, often a picture is taken in an environment in which the brightness of illumination and the white balance are fixed, and often a picture is taken with exposure fixed as well. For this reason, often the camera is set so as to lock items for which a change is unnecessary, such as the aperture and shutter speed, and to make possible only a minimum necessary operation, such as operation of shutter speed.
Further, in accordance with the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-103239, a portable computer in which the environment in which a system is used is changed in response to a match with a password is disclosed.
However, there are cases where a function that the photographer wishes to render operable differs depending upon the circumstances at the particular photo studio. Conventionally, if camera settings are locked, only functions decided in advance are operable and these cannot be changed. That is, inconveniences can arise, such as a case where a function that the photographer wishes to lock cannot be locked, or, conversely, a case where a function that the photographer desires to operate has been locked.